


Healing

by bellarose_riddle



Series: Vipers and Direwolves [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bonding, F/M, not canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 21:29:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14173794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellarose_riddle/pseuds/bellarose_riddle
Summary: In which Lyanna and Oberyn train and flirt under the dornish sun.A ASoSaW spin-off(ish).





	Healing

The tip of Oberyn’s spear almost caught her left ear, and she dropped to the floor, rolled and stood again, turning her sword in her hand. His smirk did nothing but infuriate her further.

Lyanna had been raised surrounded by soldiers, and even if she had never been allowed to become one, her childhood had been spent watching her older brothers train and learn in the court yard, and sneaking to the Godswood with her younger brother to practice and learn herself.

She had always marveled at how strong the northerners were, how brave and just and fierce in battle. She had basked in the stories Brandon told of the mighty Kings of Winter: of Brandon the Breaker, who, if the tales were to be believed, had fought and defeated the dreadful King of the Night; of Theon Stark, the Hungry Wolf; of Brandon Snow, brother of The King Who Knelt, who had shaped arrows from the Weirwood’s bark to use them against the Conqueror’s Dragons…

Lyanna had dreamed that one day her name would join theirs, a brave daughter of the North, and had been sure Brandon’s would be. But her brother had died too soon, for as skilled as he had been with a sword, as fearless as he had been in the face of danger, there had been nothing he would do against the King’s madness.

Once, she had thought there was no better soldier than her brother Brandon, had looked at him as if he were the Warrior that the southerners worshipped. It was her husband that changed her mind. Because as good as Brandon had been, there was no way he could have beaten the Red Viper.

“You are getting better,” Oberyn laughed, dark eyes fixed on her. “But you are going to have to do much better if you mean to overtake me.”

They both knew that was a lie—never mind her skill with a sword, with a dagger, with a shield; she would never be able to beat him. But she didn’t have to. It was others that would have to fear both her and him when the day of reckoning came.

“Lya,” Oberyn warned, his words laced with worry, seeing in her face the dark turn of her thoughts and fearing she would collapse.

It had happen many times during her first year back home after the war. She would have trouble breathing, thinking, or even getting out of bed in the morning, pursued by terrible memories. Sometimes, she would even be haunted by her father’s screams.

If it hadn’t been for her family and her children, she was unsure she would have been able to crawl back from that dark place inside her heart where she had hidden herself after her time in King’s Landing.

“Let’s go again.” Lyanna’s smile was bright, meant to show him she was alright.

Oberyn nodded, his body relaxing ever so little, and Lyanna pounced once more.


End file.
